


Late Nights Gaming

by MakeUsFree, SpiceWitch



Series: Late Night Gaming [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeUsFree/pseuds/MakeUsFree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceWitch/pseuds/SpiceWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A college AU where adorable and clumsy Eren Yeager is taking a business major and really doesn't care and puts a new game he's found called Wall Assault, however his attitude to college work takes an unexpected turn when he is assigned a new intimidating tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heh guys sorry it's been a while I'll pay more attention next time.This work was originally my best friends (see some of her work here: http://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeUsFree/pseuds/MakeUsFree) but shortly after it stared i took the reins. I hope I did all her ideas justice. Enjoy!

“They’re coming”

I’m not sure who said it or even why, all of us were standing on the high walls, watching aghast as a large onslaught of titans approached in the distance. I couldn’t count how many there were but they ranged from heights of, 3 meter classes to a few 15 meter classes, which told me that all of us were basically screwed. Stooping down low as a furious wind began to blow, terrible conditions for flying about on our 3D manoeuvre gear, we mentally prepared ourselves for the perilous battle and gruesome losses we were about to face.

“Eren… please don’t die again” the petite blonde beside me said exasperatedly, giving me a scared yet concerned look.

“I’ll try” I whispered, only for the howling wind to disperse the strained farewell.

The gap was closing faster, with the frontline titans a mere hundred meters away from the wall. Crouching low, the recruits tightly gripped their weapons and with a muffled “ADVANCE!” screamed from afar, we leapt of the edge of the wall soaring towards our enemies. 

Our tight group of soldiers spread wide, the motions of the manoeuvre gear creating an image of rough waves of winged jackets. The scenery was nothing more than a blur as the distance between my squad and the approaching titans decreased. 

Shooting my first grappling hook towards the shoulder of a 6 meter class titan, with a daunting, shallow-eyed face, I swerved to avoid an assault from a swinging arm.  
The titan focused its attention to me, moving clumsily about in a sluggish attempt to reach out to my nimble body. Its think fingers reached out, so close to grabbing my leg and I froze realising too late that this attack I couldn’t evade, suddenly the entire titan dropped to the ground with a reverberating thud.  
Landing on a nearby tree branch I twirled around to look at who was my saviour. Jean. That asshole. 

“Oi horseface that was my kill!” I yelled as loudly as possible towards the agile body rapidly approaching me.

“No way, it totally had you back there!” He replied angrily as he landed on the branch next to me.

“What a lie dipshit” I returned, a slight growl ending my sentence.

“Just be thankful someone is actually looking out for you, you ass” Jean said as his eyes searched for his next prey.

“Garr” was all I could muster, as Jean gracefully turned his attention towards a tough looking 5 meter class, and leapt of the branch, swords drawn.  
Following his lead I surveyed the area. Jean was swivelling around the head of his titan, zooming in to make the fatal cut to the titan’s nape. Armin was also nearby, gracefully swerving around the legs of a titan only to shoot up and make a cut. Mikasa, being her usual heroic type, was on the heels of a titan that was chasing after the energetic brunette Sasha, who had the unfortunate luck of not making a deep enough attack on the titan’s neck hence the need for Mikasa’s assistance. Another look around told me that Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir and Christa were all fighting too far in the distance for me to get a clear view but were victoriously fighting against a group of three titans. 

A loud grumbling noise like that of a disintegrating zombie reached my ears as I felt hot breath against my back Oh. Shit. Fuck. I turned around only to find myself face to face with a titan that had scratches of the blades of fallen soldiers covering its face, its mouth twisted in a sickening smile. Its mouth opened and I ran, as fast as I could in the opposite direction to escape a near imminent death. I leapt out of the tree (clumsily and not graceful as I always thought I would be) and flew towards Armin to help him out with his titan. The wind blowing through my hair along with the height reminded me of birds, and my strong desire to continue soaring through the sky all day long. Armin noticed my approaching, turning only to scream “EREN!!”

With that an aberrant soared from the ground, grabbing hold of my body with large teeth and bit down, hard. “AAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH” [is that how people scream? God it sounds stupid] screaming I flailed roughly feeling my very own hot blood begin to pour down my sides. A bright flash burst before my eyes, the pain overbearing as I made useless attempts to get free from the tightening grip. I could distantly hear Armin yelling as he flew closer yet my heartbeat in my ears prevented me from understanding what he was saying. 

A sickening crunch was deafening in my ears and the entire world went black.

“MOTHERFUCKER”

I slammed the remote control angrily onto the couch behind me, screaming at the game over tag displayed on the large TV in front of me. “Why the fucking hell is it always me?!” I yelled at no one in particular, only to be returned by a round of laughter from my headset. 

“HAHAHA Jeager you are absolutely useless!” Jean said clearly over the speaker. Obnoxious dick. A quick flash and the television changed away from the game and switched to Armin’s view, watching as his blonde avatar was in the perfect watching position to see Jean’s character be swallowed whole by the bearded titan we was dubbed “the Santa Titan”.  
“Ha speak for yourself asshole” I replied as yet another burst of laughter erupted from the speakers. A muffled “FUCK” was all we could hear from Jean, obviously having thrown away his headset in anger. 

I laughed and joked with the other players, warning them if titans were near, until the round was over and we decided to call it quits. Which, to be honest, was fair enough seeing as it was nearing midnight and we all had classes bright and early in the morning. Seriously whoever decided it would be just a delightful idea to have classes starting as early as 7 am (such as my business class) deserves to die. Or even better eaten alive by one of those stupid titans in the game we were playing, Wall Assault.  
Oh I should probably explain myself. Obviously my name is Eren Jaeger, 20 years old and currently attending a very, very classy university, Sina College. I (unfortunately might I add) have to dorm with that swearing machine Jean although at the moment he is spending the night ‘studying’ with Marco. Yeah right. We all pretty much know how much they dig each other but no matter what sickeningly obvious signs they give each other, they just refuse to confess. Armin bunks with Marco and I invited him to stay with me while Jean was over there but he politely refused knowing that I would only force him to help me with my business homework. Although I don’t even want to know what he is listening to now that everyone has signed off the game. His fault because I really did offer. 

Armin of course is my best friend seeing as I have known him ever since I can remember. The small blonde with his straight bangs and caring heart was smart enough to be here on a full academic scholarship, although none of us was really all that surprised. 

Mikasa, my adopted sister, is also here at the college on a semi- scholarship for sports. She always had a knack for fighting and I was so proud when she even went to a national competition for tae kwon do. The school easily accepted her as they did with all talented sports friends.  
Our parents both passed away a couple of years ago. It was really sudden and I can barely remember it now. Carla and Grisha, my parents were innocently enough driving home from a restaurant to celebrate their anniversary when a truck slammed straight into them, killing Grisha on impact while Carla only managed to survive until the ambulance pulled up. The shock and tears lasted for a good two months after that especially by me, I was lucky to have Mikasa with me who seemed to be immune to it, but I knew she was hurting deep inside and was trying to stay strong for me. Because Mikasa and I had both turned eighteen by then we decided to just live together rather than have to go through the lonely process of jumping from one distant family member to another. We sold most of our expensive stuff to help pay for my college fees and give us a decent food budget but luckily enough my father was a government scientist and was pretty well off. 

Ok but moving away from my personal sob story, life wasn’t all too bad. I mean even though I did terribly at school I actually didn’t mind college, especially as Mikasa and Armin are here. Even horseface Jean wasn’t all that bad if he was in a good mood, which by the way was surprisingly rare but almost always occurred after he had spent time with Marco.  
“Pfft… now really isn’t the time to be thinking of the past.” I thought out loud as I quickly jumped off the couch straight onto my messy bed. Ignoring the fact I was still wearing the day’s clothes and my laundry was all over the bed I reached for the covers and slipped into a tired slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's grades are taking a turn for the worst and his teachers Erwin has noticed. A tutor I wonder who itcould be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its number 2 so exciting, now that all the introductions are out of the way. What will Eren's tutor be like?

“And today in Business 101 we will be learning the application of management systems including autocratic…”  
Gah, I just want to murder the sadistic bastard that made business first thing on a Monday. And when I say first thing I mean practically at dawn. The stars were still shining when I rolled out of bed to get ready for this damn class.  
Well at least I had a pretty awesome teacher who I won’t deny was one of the most handsome men on campus. Erwin was pretty popular with everyone. Girls refused to let up their fawning of his looks and I’ve also seen my fair share of guys (gay and straight) giving Erwin a proper once over.  
Not to mention I shared the class with Marco, Jean’s ‘unofficial’ boyfriend and my best friend’s roommate. He was a great guy and was rather smart as he always was nice enough to let me copy his homework or work on group projects together. Deep down I hoped Jean understood how lucky he was and treated Marco with respect otherwise I’ll murder that horseface for mistreating the freckled Jesus.  
After what seemed like an eternity, class was let out or I at least thought until I heard a stern “Eren” from the front of the lecture hall as I packed up my belongings. “It will be ok” Marco smiled at me as he left the room without me. Fearful, I watched his retreating back wishing I could follow. Erwin made a hand gesture indicating to come towards him and I rigidly walked towards him. Yes the guy was a great teacher and all but it is still possible to be afraid of someone you respect.  
Once I’d reached his desk he shuffled around some papers (probably only to unsettle me more) and picked one with my name clearly written in my handwriting in the top corner. Oh no I thought. I had completely forgotten about the test we had last week the day after Armin’s 19th birthday where we had gone all out together to celebrate. Ok maybe not everyone had gotten as smashed as me but I was just having so much fun and I guess I did get a little out of hand.  
“I’m really worried about your test score Eren. You have shown decent results for the beginning half of this semester and I certainly had high hopes for you but you not only let me down, but yourself down with these results “he said concern spread over his features. He pushed the paper towards me so that I could see the clear F printed in red.  
Hanging my head in shame I nodded and handed the sheet back to him, only able to whisper a soft “I’m sorry”  
“Don’t apologise to me as I won’t be the one suffering because of this score. Although as you have shown determination in this course I’m willing to ask one of my senior students to tutor you maybe that will help”  
With dog like reflexes I felt my ears perk up and I smiled appreciatively (or at least as well as I could with my goofy grin). I really wanted to do well this year and prove that I wasn’t just the loudmouth kid that I used to be. Nodding enthusiastically I replied in the affirmative. He proceeded to give me the number of the student he’d chosen to tutor me and agreed to set up the first meeting at the local café tomorrow.  
When tomorrow finally came I literally fell out of bed, the sudden realisation that I had to spend my day off from classes studying. I could think of a thousand other things that I could be doing and approximately all of them do not involve books… of any kind. As I had no idea who my new tutor would be I decided that it was about time that luck was on my side and the tutor was good looking. And the best way to a good looking person’s heart was my best most comfortable pair of dark jeans that hugged my butt perfectly. Not that I’m obnoxious about it but I always receive the most compliments when I’m wearing them.  
Leaves the colour of fire fell from the trees that dotted the campus as I kicked them high in the air as I ran. It was easy to tell that winter was arriving and soon with the trees being more empty than full. I can’t say that I am the biggest fan of winter; the cold just gets to me and it feel s unnatural with my tanned skin. I just feel more vibrant and energetic in the warmer weather.  
Arriving at the café with puffing breaths I looked through the window to notice that the petite blonde called Christa was working today. I came here often and she was by far my favourite worker, but only when the scary brunette with freckles, whose named I had only learnt recently to be Ymir, wasn’t there as well. She was crazy scary and always held this over protective stance whenever a customer went close to Christa.  
The café had a comfortable atmosphere, with small clatters and chatting but nothing extremely loud. My eyes swept the tables in an attempt to locate the tutor only to remind me that I actually had no clue what the person looked like. I must have look dumbfounded when I saw sharp eyes meet mine. Black hair split slightly to the right framed a harsh face, lines turned down to appear stern. He was sitting in a small booth in the far corner of the room but even from here I could tell that he was leaning towards the small end.  
I broke eye contact to look around once again only to realise he was the only person sitting alone. Oh god, I thought when the realisation that he was most likely my tutor hit me. In a fashion that is truly me, I managed to stumble the entire way to the table, bumping into many chairs and wandering people on the way. Damn I look like such an idiot, was the only thing that flew through my mind. Reaching his booth I was completely unprepared for the deep yet silky voice that fell from his thing lips.  
“Hey kid, I really hate repeating myself”.  
His voice snapped me out of my daze and I realised that he had questioned my presence. His stoic face unwavering in its piercing gaze.  
“Um sorry… I’m E-Eren. I’m just looking for my new tutor”  
“Great… I get stuck with a shitty brat like you” His smooth voice stung with his insulting tone, promising that having a tutor will not be as fun as I would have thought.  
“Just hurry up and sit down” he said impatiently when he realised that I was at a loss for words. “I’m Levi” he added.  
After the very awkward introductions I stuttered and embarrassed myself even further throughout the lesson, but even though his expression showed extreme impatience he was actually helpful. He gave detailed explanations that without a doubt made more sense than anything Professor Smith had ever said in a lecture. But then again I had never had any reason to be so captivated in learning. I was always that unlucky kid that either a female version of Hagrid or the high and mighty Professor Smith type as a teacher. While I’ll admit Smith was attractive enough to have the majority of the females in the university positively swooning he was completely and utterly not my type. This Levi on the other hand is another story. I’m sure I could change that rigid face into one of pure ecstasy while I pound … Wait what the hell am I talking about? I only just met him and he’s teaching me stuff about things and that’s just wrong, so wrong!  
I shook my head to throw away the unwelcome thoughts along with the heated blush creeping along my cheeks. Levi’s eyes twitched to show a microscopic quizzical look. Oh great he fucking noticed but hey at least his face actually has the ability to show different emotions.  
Once our coffees were cold and the supply of unfinished homework I had needed to complete were exhausted we shared contact information to set up another session. Levi was staring out the window when he noticed “Geez it’s going to rain, and real soon” I mirrored his actions to see that deep grey storm clouds were gathering quickly and a downpour was indeed imminent.  
Oh crap I’m going to get soaked on the way back to the dorm, this is gonna suck, I thought not noticing that Levi had begun speaking again. “I said do you have an umbrella with you?” he repeated.  
“Uh no. I really didn’t think about it when I left”  
“Hmph” was all he said in return and promptly stood up to walk towards the door. I picked up my bag and hurried after him, unsure of what was happening. I ran outside just as the first few drops of rain began, quickly turning into a heavy rainstorm. Levi had opened up an umbrella that was a deep green and had already started to walk away from the shop. I stared after him not wanting to run through the rain. When Levi realised that I was not with him he stopped and looked over his shoulder, yelling “are you coming?” over the noise. I stood there mouth ajar unsure what he was indicating. “Fine be that way” He turned and begun walking quickly away from the café.  
My body just started moving on its own. I’m not sure at whether it was because of his kindness or simply because I absolutely hated getting drenched in the rain, especially in my good jeans! I ran after him, until I was safely hidden under the umbrella, even though it was rather low than was comfortable.  
“Hey Levi…” I began and saw that his grey eyes were looking at me. His silence prompted me to continue. “Would you like me to hold on to the umbrella for you?”  
This earned me a rather hard smack as Levi brought the umbrella down, the wires holding it together hitting my head harshly. Oh, so he has esteem issues about his height. Remind me to never ever bring that up again, I thought. Levi had clearly chosen to ignore my question and had continued his briskly walk towards the dorms.  
After Levi had dropped me off at the front of the giant boys’ dorms and left without a word, I trudged up to the third floor where my room was. It was getting rather late so I dialled Armin’s number on my phone to see if he wanted to catch up for dinner. “I’m so sorry Eren but I have an assignment due tomorrow that I really need to finish.”  
“Why didn’t you finish that earlier, it’s so unlike you” I replied stubbornly. “Well a certain someone forced me to play video games all night and the night before that so I really can’t go out now…sorry” and with that my best friend abruptly hung up on me. “Hmph” I mumbled to no one in particular and contorted my face into a frown. Well I guess I’m stuck with hanging out with stupid horse face, maybe he’s at Marco’s? Well either way I’m bored and absolutely starving. I was too busy thinking of my hunger that the rumbles of my stomach muffled the tell-tale signs of what I was about to walk into.  
“Hey horseface I’m ba…FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” I had walking into a scene that would be imprinted in my mind for weeks, even months to come. The disturbing image of a topless Jean kneeling on the floor sucking off Marco while his free hand was in his pants to prepare himself was just something that I had never ever wanted to see and is most certainly the biggest regret of my life. I heard a wet “plop” from behind me as I raced out of the room at twice the speed of light. The door closed yet I could still hear Marco failing to stop the annoying laughter of Jean who would no doubt tease me for this for a long time to come.  
Well, I clearly had a while until they were finished so I decided to go for a wander around campus despite the torrent of rain. Walking outside of our dorms the light had finally left the sky to leave a dark bluish hue that was only darkened by the rain. I sighed, and stood underneath the cover in front of the door, undecided on where I want to go.  
I couldn’t go see Armin, he would just get even angrier at me and Mikasa was off-limits because she lived in the girls’ dorm. The girls’ dorm was led by the freckled Ymir who was playing with us earlier who has an extremely strict policy about allowing boys in, which was (might I add in her exact words) “Any male may be a threat to my Christa so they can ALL stay the hell away from here”. So here I was with nothing.  
At least I had some money on me so I figured that the closest pizza joint would be the best to rid my mind of the horrible images floating before my eyes. Walking through the rain I cursed myself for not grabbing an umbrella on the way out but then again I would have spent even just a micro second longer in the room which was the exact opposite of what I wanted.  
The rain poured on endlessly and the sky just grew darker and darker. I ran while shielding my eyes from the downpour when I smacked right into the window of the pizza shop. “AARRRGGGHH FUCK!” Pain in my forehead exploded and I stumbled around only to look through the slightly foggy window and see the unwavering annoyed face of Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected from Levi in this shorter chapter (sorry) and Eren meets the crazy scientist. Who knew Levi was also into gaming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Tuesdays. Finally a new chapter sorry it's a little shorter than normal, the next one is longer and deeper. Levi and Eren get closer as Eren struggles internally with the what occurred in his dorm room (bad timing Eren) so enjoy :)

“Why the hell are you here, and why are you soaked brat?” a pissed Levi asked me as I sat down heavily in the booth opposite him. 

“My friend was uh…busy when I got back so I left and I forgot an umbrella again” I complained stopping suddenly when I realised I was blabbering to my tutor, that I had just met that morning. Damn it Eren shut your face.

Levi sighed and leaned back in his plastic chair to stare out the window I had just face planted into, at the pouring rain outside. 

“Well I guess I have no choice then, being your tutor and all” he sighed again, eyes darkening even further in annoyance, crossing his muscular legs under the table. “And if I don’t Erwin will have my head” he added under his breath. I just sat there confused as fuck. Heh I wasn’t well known for my perception skills or I wouldn’t have had to see Jean and Marco doing that and that and… Oh damn it now I’m thinking about it. Stop, STOP STUPID BRAIN! Oh great now I’m blushing like the stupid virgin that I am. 

“Oi brat, stop quivering like a pig for slaughter and follow me” called Levi who had managed to pay the bill and get to the door without me noticing. 

“Oh right sorry” I stammered and scurried under his umbrella as we left the pizza joint. We walked for about 10 minutes before Levi stopped in front of a building next door to my own dorm. As we stepping inside and Levi and I hung up our jackets I realised with a jolt where we were. OH My God we were in the super posh senior building where only the top 50 students could stay! I barely had time to enjoy the sights when Levi interrupted my fantasy. 

“This way brat” called Levi from the doors of an elevator which was already opening for him. I scrambled after him, making it inside just before the polished doors shut with a snap.

“You’ll have to change your clothes once we get there, you’re far too dirty” Levi said looking me up and down carefully and agonisingly slowly. Something about his stare mad my blood run hot in my face and horridly pants.

“Yes Levi” I said shuffling under his gaze. Thankfully the elevator stopped at the third floor and before I could ask if this was Levi’s floor a swirling mass of white material almost barrelled into me while Levi dodged the unknown object with ease. After the object had stopped moving I realised it was a person dressed in a white lab coat and large goggles strapped to her face.

“Oh Levi there you are, I was wondering where you were since you disappeared this morning. How was tutoring? Did you scare away your student yet? Is it a girl or a guy? How old?” the questions came out of her mouth like a flood but Levi simply ignore her until she was done.

“Why don’t you ask him the questions yourself Four-eyes” he said gesturing to me.

The goggles, lab coat wearing woman whirled around and spotted me in the opposite end of the elevator. 

“Oh so you’re the poor sod who has to be tutored by Levi here, don’t worry if he’s rude at first, he’s quite nice in his own way. Anyway it was nice meeting you kid” and without another word she leapt out of the elevator onto the fourth floor and disappeared out of sight.

“Don’t mind her” Levi said leaning back on the handrails with a sigh. “She just gets too enthusiastic”

“Right” I replied unsure of what I really thought about the bubbly and hyperactive scientist. The elevator chimed loudly as we reached the fifth floor and Levi and I got out into a corridor covered in plush red carpets. We walked down the corridor until Levi stopped in front of a door marked 46 and Levi unlocked it, and then strode inside with me on his heels. 

I didn’t know what to expect of Levi’s apartment until I stepped inside (almost tripping over my own feet). It was neatly furnished with a posh kitchen that looked brand new, a simple lounge room with one couch and one a love seat, a few odd paintings hung on the wall and a photo of Levi and some of his friends stood on the mantel piece. I recognised the hyperactive scientist straight away as the one in the middle but the other four I didn’t know, a door to the left obviously led to a bedroom. The whole room was color coded in pale blues and light greys. 

“Here, see if this’ll fit” Levi said thrusting a set of clothes into my limp arms.

I changed in the bathroom into Levi’s biggest clothes which were still a little too small especially the jeans around my butt. And when I re-entered the lounge room Levi was busy dusting his computer screen. A game propped on the chair caught my eye.

“Oh do you play Wall Assault!” I cried picking up the game and remembering how much I sucked at it.

“Yeah brat all people need a past-time” he snapped sharply, but I hardly noticed, maybe because I was used to Levi’s harshness already.

“Do you want to play?” I asked grinning at Levi who scowled back. 

“You know what fine” he finally said and I almost whooped with joy.

We played for hours. Levi was amazing, more than amazing, his fingers seemed to fly along the keys executing moves and stunts I’d never even seen before and managing to do them all with perfect precision and skill. Levi sniggered, actually sniggered when I died by literally tripping in the game and practically falling right onto a titan’s mouth. It was so embarrassing and so accurate to how I normally am I laughed along with him. Only when Levi’s clock struck one in the morning did Levi pull the plug on the game and sent me to the couch because it was still pouring with rain outside. I had the best sleep that night than I’d had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clumsy Eren in the morning with bed head and despite bis clumsiness can still cook amazing pancakes. Best friends reunited :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Tuesdays!!!! Finally the Tuesdays are back, nothing too new in this chapter, more gaming, more clumsy stunts performed by our clown Eren and Armin gets some more screen/page time :)

I woke to the sound of a bird chirping outside. Groaning, I stretched and fell with a thump off the couch and onto the marble floor. Wait… couch? Where was I? Suddenly everything came flooding back including the Jean and Marco scene which made me groan even more, which was followed with a growl from my stomach. That’s right I didn’t eat anything last night. Getting up I headed to the kitchen and searched the pantry. I was craving pancakes so I began mixing the ingredients for my mother’s pancake recipe which I had memorised. The smell of cooking pancakes must have woken Levi because he trudged into the kitchen bleary eyed the moment I set the plate on the table.   
“Morning Levi” I said pulling up a chair and sitting down.

“Well you’ve made yourself at home” he muttered flicking on the coffee machine and pouring a cup of coffee before sitting down. Levi pulled his plate of pancakes towards him and I held my breath, agonisingly slowly he cut one of them into a neat square before popping it into his mouth. Odd.

“How is it?” I asked leaning forward as Levi chewed, then swallowed

“It’s good” he said slowly cutting himself another piece and popping it in his mouth and I watched him like a hawk.

“Really!?” I said hoped rising.

“Yeah, you have a talent kid…” he added taking another sip of coffee as I almost fell out of my chair with happiness, “despite your clumsiness”. He said it was good, and if that wasn’t enough he complemented me as well. That was it; this day was the best day ever. I beamed at Levi to show my gratitude and he smirked in return. And now he was smiling, damn stop being so hot Levi or I’ll go insane.

Once we’d finished eating Levi kicked me out of his apartment, after giving me back my now dry clothes and telling me that he’d see me tomorrow same time same place.  
I practically skipped like a three year old to my dorm. My mood however turned sour when I opened my dorm door and remembered what I’d seen last night. 

“Hey Horseface I’m back so you better be clothed” I called in first before going inside. The scene I saw was at least rated M. Jean was sleeping in his bed while Marco sat on the floor dressed in one of Jean’s too big shirts.

“Oh hey Eren, listen I’m so sorry about last night. I tried to make Jean apologize but we were…” he never finished his sentence because a large blush tinged his cheeks preventing him from saying anymore. 

“Nah it’s okay” I brushed off his apology and rummaged through my closet for fresh clothes.

“Are you sure, it seemed like a little more of a bigger deal at the time” he said recovering and going to sit on the end of Jean’s bed.

“Yeah besides I managed to find somewhere to stay anyway” I said thinking of Levi. He’d been so nice to let me stay, even if he said he was doing it to save himself from Erwin. Now that I think about it Levi had come into the kitchen with a really loose shirt on this morning. It looked really good, but from what I had seen so far Levi looked good in anything he wore, and this morning had been no exception. The v-line shirt had even showed a little of his lower collarbone and toned arms. It is so unfair that hot people like him exist.

“You’re thinking about the one you like right now aren’t you” Marco said bring me down to earth with a thump to my back.

“What? No I mean that’s ridiculous” I argued going red at the ears.

“And your reaction just proved me right, it’s okay I’ll keep your secret, but I’m still happy for you Eren” Marco says laughing and brushing his hand absentmindedly down jean’s exposed arm. I pretended not to notice. 

“So can I know who it is?” he asked tentatively.

“Umm…” I said not sure how to reply, luckily Jean decided to wake up at that exact moment and demand Marco’s immediate attention. 

“Morning babe who are you talking to, oh it’s you Jaeger. Did you enjoy last night’s show?” he asked grinning in triumph at me as I pulled a face. 

“Well it seemed quite short to me, did you get too excited Jean or are you a virgin?” I replied smugly before slamming the bathroom door to change, before Jean fully understood what I’d said. 

Safely locked in the bathroom my phone buzzed in my pocket and my heart soared, was it Levi? It wasn’t. It was my colleague Connie asking me if I could work his lunch shift at the burger restaurant, I agreed only for the distraction. I managed to arrive on time and earn double that afternoon which lifted my spirits and with my extra money I decided to buy a new shirt and red sweater. And yet for the whole day I couldn’t get Levi out of my mind. Every moment I would find my mind wandering to him; the weird way he ate my pancakes, the way he smirked at me and the way he looked in the rain. Twice Sasha had to poke me with her spatula to wake me from my trance; I think I might be permanently bruised. And yet the only thought that went through my head was whether tomorrow’s tutoring could come quick enough. 

I managed to wake up two hours before our lesson was due to start and because of my high levels of excitement I knew there was no way I would be getting anymore sleep, so I decided to dress nicer than normal. After a brief shower and an intense battle between me and my hair (I lost) I began picking out my outfit for the day. I was lucky Jean was out grocery shopping or there would have been questions, but that didn’t mean my morning was undisturbed.

Just as I finished laying out my choice of outfits there was a knock at the door. “Eren I’m coming in please don’t be doing anything dumb” called the familiar voice of Armin from outside my door. I didn’t hesitate in wrenching it open. Armin stood outside two bags of shopping in his arms and a grin on his face.

“Heh it’s like I haven’t seen you in ages” I cried hugging him tight while avoiding the bags. “What are these?” I asked gesturing to the bags he held.

“Extra groceries I bought” he said sheepishly, obviously lying.

“Oh Armin you didn’t have to buy that” I said taking the bags from him and letting him inside.

“What are you doing in here, is there a date you have that I don’t know about?” he asked staring at the clothes laid out on my bed.

“No I’m getting ready for my tutoring session” I said putting down the bags of groceries and beginning to stack them into the mini-fridge.

“Must be a pretty important session if you are worried about how you dress” Armin said lightly giving me curious look.

“How was that essay you had to hand in” I asked changing the subject quickly before he figured out what was going on, and he would if I said too much.   
“Good I got an A+ for it” he said beaming, I smiled back at him. Of course he got an A+ the kid was a natural when it came to studying and any type of schoolwork. Mikasa was good too but even better at sports and her tae kwon do as for me, I was somewhere in the middle. 

“So when do you have to be there?” he asked looking at the clothes and absentmindedly picking out a few and matching them together. 

“Thirty minutes” I said looking at my phone.

“Well you have some time to spare and because I couldn’t play with you before I’ll agree to play now” Armin said smiling and holding up Wall Assault with a smug smile on his face. 

“Ready to be beaten again” he added chucking me the CD.

“In your dreams” I retorted catching the CD.

Armin won four out of three rounds and only lost the fourth because an abnormal titan ruined his perfectly laid out plans. Armin was a pro at figuring out a strategy despite the odds. He could demolish seven titans without even using the 3D maneuver gear. 

After 20 minutes of happy playing Armin pushed me away from the computer threatening I’d be late, well that got me moving and before I knew it I was outside and walking to the café with a slight spring in my step. Wait why was I so excited? Never before in my life have I been excited about doing schoolwork before let alone in college. So why the hell was I almost skipping to a tutoring session? What’s wrong with me? Was I turning into a school-holic or something? 

I arrived at the café with ten minutes to spare and found Levi already there with his usual coffee to his lips and a newspaper in his hand.   
“Heh brat punctual today, that’s good” was his greeting when I sat down and ordered.

“Don’t get used to it, this doesn’t usually happen” I said before opening my notebook.

“So what’s so special about today that you’re early?” Levi asked sneering. Oh shit, how was I supposed to answer that?

“My best friend Armin came over this morning to wake me up” I lied quickly.

“Right, well let’s check if all I taught is still in that thick head of yours”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji is properly introduced, yeah. and she shows her awesome talent for art, and not just any art, but art of Levi himself, Whoop Whoop. P.S Eren and Levi get that much closer <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Tuesdays, finally you've come around. Today's chapter is mostly about Hanji, (lot's more fun) as she expresses her amazing talent for painting her friends being Levi.

“Alright what is Kotter’s seventh Step in his Change Model?” 

“To build on the change” 

“Good and why does this usually fail?”

“Because the wrong people declared the completion of the change?” 

“No” Levi said smacking me over the head with his newspaper.

“Because victory is declared too early. Again!”

We went on for ages and finally after thirty minutes I’d memorised all I’d need for the upcoming paper.   
“Write a draft of the paper, but send it to me first, I’ll check it then you can hand it in” Levi commanded swallowing the last dregs of his third coffee then standing, as I followed suit. 

“Okay Levi, it’ll be in your hand by Thursday evening” I said saluting and picking up my books before following Levi outside. “Is there anything else?” I asked hesitant to leave.

“Yes” Levi said suddenly and turning back to Eren “You left your scarf at my apartment the other day” he said and turning to the direction of the dorms without another word. Presuming he wanted me to fetch it with him I followed on his heels.

Getting to Levi’s apartment was much easier when it wasn’t raining and we arrived pretty quickly. Stepping into the elevator again I braced myself unconsciously when we hit the third floor and it was a good thing I did because just as she did the time before the crazy scientist barrelled into the elevator, narrowly missing Levi, this time carrying stacks of papers in her arms. 

“Oh it’s you two again, heh kid I didn’t get your name last time we met so what was it again?” she asked taking my hand and popping my shoulder out of its socket as she shook my hand vigorously.

“Eren Jeager” I said massaging my shoulder when she finally let go.

“Ah Eren. Hanji’s mine. Would you mind holding these for me” she said and without even waiting for a reply dropped half of the massive stack of papers into my arms.   
“Oi Hanji, you can’t just...” demanded Levi but before he could finish Hanji had grabbed my elbow and dragged me out of the elevator and into the fourth floor corridor, Levi was quick to follow.

“Oh Eren you’ll love my lab it’s full of interesting things” Hanji demanded fishing a key out of her pocket and opening the door to her apartment, dragging me inside as the door slammed shut behind Levi locking the three of them inside. I gasped out loud as Levi sighed heavily.

All the walls were covered in artworks of all different shapes and sizes. Some had colour, others were black and white, some were still life while others were full size portraits and some used just paint while others had things like feathers and leaves painted into them. They were amazing and I just didn’t know where to look first. 

“I know it may be a little much for a beginner at first but you’ll get used to it” Hanji said proudly. “Oh this is my pride and joy” she added pulling me to a smaller painting to the side that was covered in a large piece of fabric. “Go on have a look” Hanji prompted shoving me forward, she was very push and pull this woman, I thought as I neared the hidden painting and took the corner of the drape in one hand before flinging it aside. 

My heart stood still.

It was a portrait, the background was dull silver with streaks of blue and red that seemed to fall like rain from the top corner of the piece, the entire canvas was done with paint and set in the middle with a slight smile on his angular face was Levi. The light shone off his porcelain skin and his lips shone as the light reflected of them. Levi’s eyes were steel grey the exact same grey as the background except they had many, many different shades of the silver and grey incorporated into them which made the Levi look as if he was staring down at me for real. 

“It’s good isn’t it?” Hanji said breaking the silence. “I managed to get a photo of him smiling and printed it before he could delete it for good, do you like it?” she asked me.  
“Oh yes its stunning Hanji, like wow!” I exclaimed still lost in the look the painted Levi was giving me. 

“Okay Four eyes you’ve shown all you need to know Eren, let’s go” Levi said turning to the door as I scurried after him, but just as I was about to leave I stole one last glance at the painting. It really was beautiful, and such detail, it looked even better from far away.

“Heh Eren” Hanji said appeared at the frame of the door.” If you and Levi get together I’ll consider giving that painting to you okay” she said before slamming the door in my face.   
Back in the elevator Levi and I stood in silence.

“What’s the problem brat too spellbound for words” Levi commented as we reached his floor and walked up to his apartment.

“No, well yes, kind of. That painting was stunning” was the only normal-ish sentence I could manage after what Hanji had told me. 

Sighing Levi gave me a shove into his apartment and closed the door behind me and heading straight for his coffee machine. Not sure what to do I sat down on the couch and looked around for my scarf I’d stupidly left behind, yet after a minute or two of searching I failed to spot it anywhere in the apartment. 

“Um Levi where did you say my scarf was?” I called in the direction of the kitchen, no reply. Slowly I got up off the couch and headed to the mantel piece. 

“Your scarf” whispered a hushed voice in my ear. “Is right here” and suddenly my scarf was around my neck and spinning me around to face Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren isn't made of uncoordinated steel guys he has fears too. so I will address this and hopefully keep you guys interested. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Tuesdays, it's been a while since you came around. well it seems like it has or whatever. hope you guys like the story so far since it is coming to int's conclusion (ish).

Levi’s POV 

 

I wasn’t expecting that. Eren’s large eyes the colour of the shimmering ocean on a summer’s day started into mine, pupils dilated slightly as he was caught off guard, his warm breath tickled my face as I looked up at him because he was so damn tall for a brat. Damn had put the scarf around the brat’s neck but I didn’t predict that he would turn around and be placing his face with close distance of my own. So now I was star struck as our eyes met and I felt myself tipping back to get a better look at them, stupid hormones made puberty a breeze for this kid, he probably grew two inches every fricking day. 

Maybe I should have taken more initiative when Hanji kidnapped the kid, I do wish she hadn’t shown him the painting, it would probably give the kid stupid ideas that I never smiled or something. I should have dragged the brat out of there the first chance I could have gotten but I didn’t, why? Was it because I wanted Eren in my life, or maybe I was getting lonely like Petra said, or maybe I am just being paranoid? Yeah probably paranoid because it wasn’t like me to pay such close attention to anyone let alone an annoying brat like Eren. Okay maybe that was a bit harsh, the kid was enthusiastic, the complete opposite to me except when it came to his school work according to Erwin however seeing him now, working hard didn’t seem to fit Erwin’s description.

“Um Levi?” Eren whispered breath hot and eye unsure and curious and maybe even a little lustful. Damn this kid was an open book.

I let go of the scarf slowly dropping my arms to my sides and turning away back to my coffee. Yep this conversation was too confusing without caffeine. I couldn’t deny that I liked Eren; he was enthusiastic which will lead him into getting a good mark on that paper, he had passion, good looks for a teenager anyway it wasn’t like I didn’t enjoy watching the kid blush at ever slightly sexual thing I said to him, and he looked straight sexy in skinny jeans especially those but hugging ones he wore when we first met. And he always seemed genuinely positive with his life. And I knew that if he got any further in mine, that wouldn’t last. Yes I wanted the brat in my life but not deep enough to hurt him, my back story was far too depressing for a kid at his age, but having him there seemed to lift my spirits, probably his blinding smile or whatever. 

Ere was a bright red now so I retreated to the couch and sat down heavily as a crack of thunder and lightning light up the sky, illuminating the whole room in white for a spilt second. Eren stiffened suddenly and his eyes darted around the room wildly. Wait was this kid afraid of lightning or something. Another crack of lightening flashed through the sky as Eren yelped and made for the door.

“Um I’ll be leaving now, thanks for the scarf Levi, uh text me our next lesson okay, um yeah bye” he whimpered spluttering out the words as if they were his last. Thunder erupted outside stopping Eren in his tracks as he fell to his knees beside the door, hands over his ears. I don’t know what made me do it, but something awoke inside of me the moment Eren showed me his weakness. The want, no the need to protect this teenager suddenly overtook me and I walked briskly over to Eren grabbing the thick blanket off the couch as I passed. Kneeling beside him I wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, and wrapping his scarf tightly around his ears and neck, blocking out the sound of the storm outside.   
Eren looked up at me with those ocean green eyes which were full of fear, thankfulness and curiosity? He looked so weak and small that I wondered if he’d suddenly gotten a lot younger.

“Levi?” Eren asked curiosity taking over. But a peal of thunder cut him off and he cowered in his blanket, but at least he was no longer quivering like a rabbit at gunpoint.

“Oh man, come on Eren, up you get” I said heaving the teen to his feet and leading him to my bedroom where I tucked him under the covers, not bothering to change his clothes. I was just about to leave when Eren’s long arm caught my sleeve.

“Don’t leave, please?” he whispered grip tightening on my sleeve. “Please don’t leave me alone.”

Usually I would have just ripped his hand of my sleeve by force and ran out of there but something about the hitch in his voice and the begging for comfort made me hesitate. Was I becoming soft or something, well Petra’ll be happy at least.

Sighing heavily I removed my jacket and shoes I got into the bed next to Eren who laid very still next to me except when another fork of lightening lit up the room and he whimpered like a puppy and clutched the front of my shirt in limp fingers, and funnily I let him. The Eren right now reminded me of the thirteen year old me when my mum left us. I’d hid under her bed for the whole night during that thunder storm waiting for her to come and find me, but she never did. I didn’t want Eren to feel that way, so that was why I let him cling to me as I placed a hand gently on his shoulder as we both fell asleep in my bed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected issue what to do what to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected problem has occurred, how will our boys get through this one? going on with my no spoiler idea I will say nothing more on it tehehehe

Levi’s POV

I’d seen people freak out before. Multiple times in fact, however nothing compared to the way Eren looked now. 

His entire face and gone white as a sheet and I could see his how body vibrating with fear as he held the phone to his ear. But it was his eyes that scared me into briskly walking over to his side and gently touching his shoulder. 

“Eren jumped slightly under my touch, but recovered quickly when his terrified eyes flickered to me. This fear was nothing like the fear I’d seen last night over the thunder, this was something far worse. The idea that someone could make Eren feel this way got my blood boiling. 

Now that I was close enough I could hear the other voice coming loud and clear from the phone.

“You had me worried Eren, you see after your parents died and you and Mikasa had no home I presumed you’d come to me. But no one came do you know how upsetting that was. Thinking that your darling nephew was going to come and live with you and then he never shows up.

Well let me make this very clear. Like finding your number I can do almost anything I set my mind to, I know people boy and I hope you understand that I want you and your sister to come to me willingly or else.”

The silent threat ended the conversation, if you could call it one, as the phone went dead.

“Eren?” I said gently placing my hand over his so I could take the phone away, it wasn’t an easy task. 

“I owe you an explanation” he said after a long pause. I nodded my head as I guided him to the couch.

Eren sat down heavily amongst the pillows and immediately put his head in his hands.

“When my parents died, Uncle was supposed to take us in. at first I had every intention to but Mikasa, who knew him better than I did stopped me and insisted we go live somewhere else. We found a motel to stay in until we came up with a more long term solution. On our second night Mikasa went out to go grocery shopping leaving me alone. Later that night uncle and a bunch of men in suits came into our room and tried to kidnap me, they said that bad men were after me and that I would be safe with them. I didn’t believe them for a second so I tried to fight my way out but it was hopeless. They had guns Levi, I was powerless, I was lucky enough that Mikasa arrived that moment and together we escaped.

That’s when we decided to get as far away as possible. Mikasa had a car so we just got in and drove until we couldn’t drive anymore. That’s when we decided to go to a college, the security and dorms would keep us safe and off Uncle’s radar. It seems that was another lie.” 

I sat frozen listening to Eren’s story. It was obvious he wasn’t telling me everything but he’d told me enough, especially for tonight. I had to be honest I’m not exactly a cuddly, comforting person, that kind of thing just didn’t suit me. But not once did that thought cross my mind when I took Eren’s shoulders and angled him so he could rest his head on my chest. It was a small gesture, but the moment I did it Eren relaxed into my touch. It was obvious to me that Eren carried a heavy burden, and I was determined to help him carry some of it, the kid was too young to have to deal with this kind of shit. 

This Uncle was a problem, one that needed to end ASAP. However the only way I could think of doing that was either putting him behind bars or killing him, running away wasn’t an option anymore. 

“Eren” I whispered, he hummed to show he was listening.

“What is your uncle’s name?” I’d need to know who this man was. Eren paused considering whether to tell me or not, finally he gave in.

“I’m not even sure what his last name is we just called him Uncle Jeager” he said with a yawn as he fell asleep in my lap. 

When I was sure he was asleep I leaned down and pressed my lips to his forehead. “You don’t need to suffer in silence anymore Eren I’ll keep you safe. I promise” 

Eren slept for roughly two hours, I refused to move the entire time, and I was sure my legs may have fallen asleep if Eren hadn’t woken at around lunch time. He apologized a million of times over but I brushed them off the moment they left is mouth. But he didn’t give in so easy. “Okay then I’ll strike you a deal” he said “I’ll make lunch of your choice so we’re even” I agreed without a moment’s hesitation. 

In the end I chose potato and leek soup with Eren made with all the skill he had that morning. While we ate I asked the question. 

“So what are you going to do today?” 

“Well I have class today in an hour in fact so I’ll go to that then I’m free” he exclaimed slurping the last of his soup into his mouth, making me cringe slightly. Despite his amazing cooking skills, Eren still sucked at eating. 

Well I’m busy today as well so we’ll have to schedule our next lesson another time. How busy is your weekend looking?” 

Eren shrugged then went to his phone. He hesitated the moment he spotted the phone, eyes widened slightly as he realize what that phone meant. I didn’t trust myself to say anything. After a moment’s pause that seemed to last for an hour Eren finally picked up the phone and opened his calendar. 

“Looks like I’m free all day Saturday, does that work for you?” 

“Sure”

After all the plates had been washed and cleaned to my standards Eren and I once again found ourselves standing in my doorway. 

“This time I’ll leave properly” he said grinning as he turned away to walk down the hall. 

I couldn’t resist. “Heh Eren” I called back as Eren’s head whipped around so fast, and once again I was struck by his beauty. “Stay safe” I called back before shutting the door on the teen’s angel-like grin of thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for Tuesdays, it's finally here. and for the rest of you that are also enjoying your holidays like me. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Lucky I'll still be posting stuff despite the holidays and hopefully even finish it before school starts. :)

Eren’s POV 

The still mid-afternoon air clung to my checks as I briskly left the building briefly smiling at the receptionist who knew me all too well and even offered him a key to the front door so Levi wouldn’t have to come down to fetch me. I agreed with a little too much enthusiasm which caused the receptionist to smile widely as I left with a new spring in my step. 

I arrived at my own dorm, 10 minutes later and after brushing the drops of rain off my coat I unlocked the door. The moment I stepped inside and took off my coat, turning to face the room it felt somewhat different. Almost hollow; as if there was nothing important to me here. That was a complete lie however when Armin and Mikasa suddenly burst out of the bathroom with yells of SURPRISE!

I yelped as they attacked me, and we all fell onto the floor in fits of laughter.

“We wanted to surprise you” Armin said grinning up at me with eyes the colour of the sky on a clear summers’ day.

“Well you succeeded” I said giggling as Mikasa lifted us all to our feet with little effort. “Man it’s been forever since I saw you guys” I added.

“Not really Eren Armin saw you just a few days ago and me a few days before that” Mikasa explained crossing her arms over her red scarf I’d given to her for her first birthday since our parents died. I decided then and there not to tell Mikasa about Uncle Yeager. It would only make her worry and then we’d have to move again, and that meant moving away from Levi which was something I would ever want to do in a million years. Not that I’d ever admit that to anyone else but my conscience. 

“How have you guys been” apparently Mikasa had met another female who was as good as sports as she was, a rarity, since she was at a national level in almost any sport. Armin had gone in another chess championship match and won with flying colours. And according to the two of them Jean and Marco were officially dating despite their recent “activates” which I didn’t fail to mention to the both of them, Armin blushed crimson and Mikasa looked startled and mad at the same time. After a lengthy chat I suggested we play Wall Assault, since Mikasa had never heard of it before, she gave in quickly. 

It only took a few minutes before Mikasa had killed 14 titans, Armin had pulled off 9 amazing and complex plans and I’d sunk to the bottom with only 11 titan kills, most of them using moves I’d watched Levi perform himself that very morning. 

Mikasa got bored first and insisted that we all go outside and get a bit to eat before we all died of hunger, Armin and my stomach agreed. In the end after little debate we let Mikasa choose the café which happened to be the one where her new sports friend Annie worked. The moment we walked through the door she was at the counter talking very fast to her about sports stuff that made close to no sense to me or Armin. So we let her be, found a table near the window and ordered our lunches. 

They arrived just as Mikasa joined us with a smile the size of Jupiter on her face as she explained to the both of us in rapid speech of all the things she’d talked about with Annie which was the perfect moment for me to day dream as I stared out the window at the steadily spitting rain. 

I was glad I decided not to tell Mikasa about Uncle Jeager. She looked so happy right now, she seemed for attached to this place than any other we’d been through. And Armin was happier too, not that he ever travelled with us, as far as he knew we just went on lots of holidays. I’d been lucky to convince Mikasa in coming this close to where Armin lived, it took me a whole weekend of fabulous meals and pampering it change her mind. 

I sighed heavily as Mikasa and Armin chatted. Well I may as well not waste my precious time, there was a test coming up soon, I thought as I pulled out some cue/study cards that Levi and I had prepared earlier and began to memorise them.

“Well it looks like you can only learn through repetition” he’d said after whacking me for the hundredth time on the head with his umbrella. I’d silently agreed after tending to my swollen head.

“What are those?” Mikasa asked after their distant chatter had paused for a moment. It took me a moment to realize she had been talking to me. 

“Oh, what? What did you say Mikasa?” I asked dragging my eyes away from my study to look at her wide ones.

“Are you studying Eren?!” cried Armin leaning over my shoulder to peer at the notes. 

“As a matter a fact I am what is there something wrong with that?” I asked defensively hugging the noted to my chest.

“Eren” said Mikasa after a long pause. “Are you feeling ill?” she asked, so serious I almost chocked on my now stone cold coffee.

“What no, I’m perfectly fine” I said pushing the cup away. Mmmmmm was it worth ordering another?

“Are you sure? I’ve never seen you study before except one day before a test or exam” exclaimed Armin eyes widening further when he saw what was on the cards. “What even is all this there’s no way you could have gotten this far ahead”.

“What do you mean?” I asked looking down at the cards again.

“Eren please don’t freak out but this level of work is far beyond what you should be doing in class” Armin explained carefully.

“Oh I’ve seen some of this” Mikasa suddenly added. “One of my classmates in the further business class was doing it. Eren do you actually understand this?!” 

“Of course I do why do you think I’d be studying it” I reacted instantly feeling slightly hurt that my friends doubted me.

“Eren this is amazing” they both said in unison, to which we all burst out laughing. 

Suddenly my phone abruptly interrupted us as I moved outside of the café to answer it. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello Eren, having a lovely time with your friends today?” asked the voice I knew only too well. It caused shivers to run along my spine as I stood in the gentle rain, feeling as If the soft flecks of water where droplets of acid drenching my body in fear and dread.

“Come on boy if you’re not going to talk and just stand there in the rain lie an idiot I may get angry” said the bored droll from the other end of the line. I stiffened. Could he see me? Was he watching me right now from a parked car or a building window? I looked up at the building that surrounded me like a cage, and saw just how alone I was out here.   
Nobody walked past me. Cars drove past with little regard for my presence, as their tires splashed water onto the curb almost hitting me. Mikasa and Armin seemed far away now, and the warm comfort of Levi’s dorm and the feeling of his arms keeping me safe, even further. I was truly alone. It was almost as if I’d never met up with Levi that very morning, that he’d never even promised to keep me safe, and genuinely meant it. I felt so alone in this cage of walls and buildings. Fine if I was alone I’d deal with this alone. I was stringer now I could handle this, and if I asked for Levi’s help that would only burden him further than I already had.

“What do you want Uncle?” I said frustrated at how weak and timid my voice sounded.

“Only you my precious, only you” and I didn’t have the time to reply when I bag was thrust over my head and the darkness took me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie Tuesdays, Tuesdays. Since the end of this fanfiction is on the horizon I've decided to not post anymore summaries, because well I wouldn't be able to contain myself without spoilering, and my idea of cliff-hangers in one sentence is not exactly genius. 
> 
> Horray the end is near the climax fast approaches and i'm so happy to see you guys have stuck with me to the bitter end, I really appreciate it, thank-you for the lovely comments and kudos, they really make my day.
> 
> And on that note I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy <3
> 
> P.S sorry this chapter is shorter than all the others, I promise the rest will be longer

Levi’s POV

Damn it what was I even doing? Ever since Eren left my dorm and disappeared towards his own dorm until I couldn’t see him from my widow, it seemed all the light had left my entire dorm. Did the couches always look that grey and navy; I swear I got “light” blue pillows? Was the sun behind a cloud or something? Nope the sun was out and shining right into my living room. So why was it all so dark? And for some reason I felt my mood had darkened along with it. Damn it why was this happening to me? I looked up at the couch opposite me, and if I looked closely enough I could just see the faint outline of where Eren’s very nice butt had been imprinted on the fabric. Okay I had a reason to think that, I did have a tendency to appreciate a nice body when saw one man or woman, so this was all perfectly normal. 

I got up off the couch and began pacing the room again for the fifteenth time before deciding to make coffee, at least the familiar taste would wake me up and help me un-jumble my brain. With a steaming cup of coffee in hand without a pinch of sugar that would have made Eren cringe, that kid really loved sweet things. I sat down onto the couch again and sighed heavily. 

“Wow how many sighs was that? Like seven since I got here” 

I yelped at the sudden voice and almost spilt my coffee when I spotted the intruder leaning on the doorframe of my dorm. 

“Damn it four-eyes don’t do that” I grumbled, putting down my cup to lessen the possible damage. “I pretty sure locked that door”.

“You forget I am a master lock picker” she said grinning proudly puffing out her chest like she could be so proud of committing a crime.

“But really Levi I’ve never seen anyone except pregnant women and high school, girls sigh as much as you just did in the span of ten minutes” she said sitting down opposite me like she belonged there.

“I’ve got a lot on my plate, tutoring is hard work” 

“Not from what I can see, apparently you’re teaching Eren stuff from advanced classes” she said holing up some notes she’d found on the desktop, to answer my silent question.

“So, the kid is good and I can’t stop teaching the kid, he’d forget it all” I said taking another slow sip of my coffee.

“Yeah, yeah whatever you say, so does this new hobby of sighing have to do with Eren?” she asked waggling her eyebrows at me suggestively.

“No” I said simply hiding my discomfort as the idea started to worm its way into my brain and take shape. What did start all this sighing? Was it the kid? I was pretty certain didn’t affect me that much.

Hanji didn’t say anything; I didn’t think she trusted herself. 

“Hey is that Wall Assault” Hanji suddenly burst out leaping over the back of her couch and to my computer, where the case of Wall Assault sat.

“Yeah got it last week, Eren has been playing it none stop with me” 

“So you and Eren do other things apart from study” Hanji said mocking surprise as she looked at the back of the case.

“Try all you like goggles you’ll get nothing out of me” I said loudly as Hanji fixed me with another suggestive stare.

“Ahhhhhhhh come on Levi, give me something to tell” she whinnied leaning on the couch back and fixing me with puppy eyes, not even close to Eren’s best puppy look, or his peaceful face I’d managed to sneak a peek at that morning. Wait a second why was thinking of Eren right now?

“I won’t be telling you anything, and you know why? Because I’d like to stay away from the spotlight of you and your science division’s gossip channel” I explained shifting on the couch to finish my coffee. Maybe I’ll get one of those biscuits Eren made along with breakfast that morning. 

“Just tell me one thing, who has been making your meals these past few nights because your place smells great whenever I go past it, if I’m going out for dinner?”

“What you think I have?” I asked avoiding the question, since I wasn’t exactly ready to tell Hanji that Eren had stayed the night and more than once. 

“Yeah, one night I even smelt pancakes one morning” she said 

“Where do you stay each night if you go out and then come back in the morning?” I asked avoiding the question yet again. 

“Fine if you won’t tell me anything, can we play it, can we can we?” Hanji said sounding like a five year old. 

“Anything to shut you up in my opinion” I said deciding to grab the whole tin of biscuits so I could eat them and kill titans. Now that would be something to boast about to the brat. 

We ended up playing for only two hours. Hanji spent most of her time in the first round in a hidden lab she had discovered somehow, while I tried my best to keep the titans at bay all by myself. The moment the second round started Hanji began shouting at me, and waving her arms like a monkey. 

“Watch my back Levi I’m gonna use one of my chemical bombs, the acid should soak through the skin and destroy the nape of their necks”

We spent the rest of the round throwing acid bomb everywhere, which turned out to be a great success and gave me heaps of XP points and o even jumped up two levels, which Hanji didn’t fail to point out once the round ended. She even tried to explain to me how she’d managed to make the bombs in the first place.

Just then the ring from my phone decided to save me form a round of a tortuous science lesson. “Let me get this” I said not giving her an exact answer. “Hello?”

“Hello is this Levi” asked an unfamiliar voice, female from the other end of the line.

“Yes who is this?” I said cautiously.

“This is Eren’s sister Mikasa, is Eren with you?” I could hear the slight hint of worry in her voice.

“No, has something happened?” I asked hearing my worry match hers and heighten.

“I think you should come and meet us, Eren’s gone. I think he might have been kidnapped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray Tuesdays. Once again there is no chapter summary because, Spoilers! Thank-you so much to all the people that left kudos and comments for all my last chapters they were amazing :) 
> 
> As I'm sure you've noticed I have added a last chapter which was chapter 14 so that one will be the final chapter of this fanfiction. 
> 
> with all that said and done I hope you enjoy this chapter Enjoy <3

Levi’s POV

I’ve never ever lost my composure before. Not even when Hanji decided to “surprise” me for my birthday, I didn’t think I would ever get the smell of burnt chocolate and melted plastic out of my kitchen. 

If someone had told me my composure was as fragile as everyone else’s when it came to something important I would have laughed it off. But not today. The moment I heard the news from Mikasa of Eren’s kidnapping I lost it. The pacing started, my whole body went into shock, I was so shocked that I couldn’t stand still. The moment Mikasa hung up, I threw my phone across the room where it fell to the ground unscathed, damn Nokia.

Damn it. Eren, Eren, Eren. What do I do? I need to go to Mikasa his sister and find out as much as I can, she needs to know that I know, if that made any sense.  
“Wow Levi you okay?” Hanji was looking between me and the fallen phone with a fixture of confusion and amusement which vanished pretty quickly when she saw my face. “Heh Levi I don’t know what’s going on but you need to stay calm okay.”

I could barely hear her at all. Eren, oh shit.

“I gotta go” I said suddenly as I ran to my fallen phone and grabbed my keys. I didn’t even wait for a reply from Hanji, and then I was out the door and flying down the stairs of the building. Elevator would be too slow and I needed to get the car park as quickly as possible. I flew out of the fire escape and sprinted to the car park where I knew my ride waited. I’d barely gotten a few meters away when Hanji’s voice rang from my dorm window.

“Levi” I looked up impatiently. She smiled with a look of understanding on her face. “He’ll be okay”

“Right” I said back turning and climbing onto my most beloved Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R and stared the engine. Eren would be fine, the kid was tough and I was almost certain his kidnappers would want him alive, and the worst part for them was that they didn’t know I was coming for them.

I raced to the address Mikasa had given me, probably breaking a few speed limits and earning a few honks but I was too stressed to care. I arrived eight minutes after Mikasa had called and flew towards what I assumed was her and Eren’s best friend. They stood under the largest tree in the area and hesitated to greet me.

“Sorry you’re Levi right Eren’s tutor?” asked Mikasa searching me with a gaze that could have melted iron if I hadn’t returned it with equal force.

“Yes, now tell me exactly what happened, don’t leave anything out” That was when the blonde stepped forward.

“I’m guessing you know who Uncle Yeager is” he said to which I nodded and he continued. “Well we presume it was him just because there is no one else who would want anything from Eren and anyone else we’ve called already. I have no clue where he may have taken him, the only thing me and Mikasa saw of the kidnapping was the silver car that took him.” 

“What was the number plate?” I asked pulling out my phone.

“THS 498” recited Mikasa instantly; I wrote it down and pointed to a spot on the curb.

“Was that where he was taken?” they replied with a nod.

I had to stop myself from running to the spot. As I observed the area nothing caught my eye, no tire marks, no broken objects on the ground, or remains from a fight. It was as if Eren had just been snatched out of thin air, or… I looked to the ground exactly where Mikasa and the blonde Armin I think it was had pointed, as I thought not a scratch, but.   
I stooped down and peered closely along the ground so that my eyes were level with the cement. Yes. I sprinted across to a nearby bush and picked up the piece of paper I had spotted with a napkin. There was no mistaking it; it was a hotel door card with the number 34 on it and the name of the hotel printed in gold on the top. What a stroke of luck!  
I returned to the other two and showed them the card.

“The Sina hotel that’s not too far from here, in fact I think it’s only fifteen minutes away if you go along the dirt roads and thanks to those roads you could follow their tracks” said the blonde immediately guess he was a bit of a thinker then, he reminded me too much of Erwin.

What route do you think they’ll take?” I asked pulling up Google maps on my phone and entering the address.

“Probably this one, it’s the most direct and has less people, they’d want the smallest amount of witnesses as possible.

That was all I needed. Without another word I grabbed my helmet and leapt onto my bike starting the engine with a roar making onlooker’s heads roll. 

“Follow me if you like, but I warn you now, I’m fast and don’t really follow speeding laws” I said to the pair over the rumble of the engine. Mikasa nodded.

“We’ll catch up with you when you’ve stopped them, call when you find Eren” she said before running off to get her own car with the Armin close on her heels. 

This was it, I thought as I zoomed out of the Sina university gates alarming a guard or two as I raced past them. If Eren had been taken approximately ten to fifteen minutes ago then they couldn’t have gone far, they wouldn’t be speeding like I was and they would most defiantly not be in a hurry simply because they didn’t know what was coming for them. I was going to bring hell the moment I recognized Uncle Yeager and it wasn’t just because he kidnapped Eren, but because you the influence he had on the kid. To make someone freeze the way he did and forced him and his sister to move constantly to stay safe was unforgivable and there was one more thing that really got to me about this guy. He’d even dared to take Eren from me, I was in love there was no denying it now, and no point. The kid had me hooked the moment I’d first laid eyes on him. I’d fallen for him hard. The kid had opened my eyes to a new world that I’d never seen before but lived in all my life. It was as if he had brightened everything about me and had left me feeling special and worth his time. And he did all this in the simplest of gestures. 

The way he’d made me breakfast every morning when he’d been at my dorm, how he’d put extra care into making sure the meal was perfect, how he’d taken on my strenuous teaching methods without complaint and pulled through in the long run, how he seemed to brighten my dorm and then leave it seeming dark and empty the moment he left. All these things and more and drawn me in, made me want to know the kid better and more than anything help him in any way I could no matter the time of day.

The tarmac roads soon turned to gravel as I rode on slowing as I stared looking for tracks of Eren’s kidnapper’s vehicle. I stopped short when I saw them. A double set of tracks freshly made, so fresh that I could just make out the layer of dust that the car had kicked up as it drove on. I was close. Without another moment hesitation I hopped back onto my bike and flew down the road following the tracks.

Wait for me Eren, just hold on a little longer. I’m coming for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG the end in nigh, Tuesday posting days are coming to a close. I don't know whether to be happy or sad. And it's time to give the bad guys a bit of screen/page time. I would like to thank all the people/readers who have stuck with me for so long and I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have so far, since the end is almost upon us I will shut up. Enjoy!

Eren’s POV

 

It was pitch black, by the time I finally found my senses again. But the moment I did the bag that had been covering my head was ripped off and I was blinded again by the sudden harsh light. I could hear voices muffled by the ringing in my ears from when I’d been knocked out. 

“How much longer?” 

“Shouldn’t be too long”

“Well that’s not soon enough, go faster” 

“But we’re driving on gravel if I go too fast-“

“Just do it man, you don’t want to know what the master does to people who displease him” 

I groaned as the car suddenly picked up speed and I was flung onto the floor of what felt like a van of some sort.

“Heh he’s awake what should we do?” 

“Just leave him there’s nothing he can do”

The unknown voice was right. I couldn’t move at all, the only thing zi could do was swivel my head so I was looking up at the roof of the van and my kidnappers.  
Damn it, what am I going to do, the last time this almost happened Mikasa had managed to save me, but she must be long gone by now and she’d gave no idea where to find me. What about Levi he probably didn’t even know I was gone, I wonder what he’s be doing right now? Maybe sipping coffee and reading a book or playing Wall Assault or even being entertained by Hanji. I tried to speak but a thick cloth soaked in icy water had been shoved into my mouth making speech impossible. But I could still see at least and that was enough. Shuffling slightly I looked around at the floor and walls of the van. It looked pretty beaten up and there were even a few bullet holes in the side’s one scarily close to my nose. Taking the chance I scooted closer to the hole and peered out as subtly as possible. There wasn’t much to see just a lot of gravel and some withered old plants couldn’t only just see a strip of the darkening sky as thunder clouds tainted the sky. Nothing that could give me any clues as to where I was. Suddenly the van came to a grinding halt throwing me yet again against the van walls and battered old seats. 

“Finally” sighed one of the men as they all got out of the van and began to walk around the can to the back doors. 

“Awake little prince, your Uncle awaits” he said as he pulled me out of the van as if I weighted nothing and carried me fireman style into what looked like an old fashioned inn.

“Better go round the back door Phil, don’t want too many questions” 

“At last you’re using your head” said the man that was carrying me as they jogged to the back of the inn and knocked twice on a door marked room 34. 

“Enter” said a gruff voice that shot shivers of freezing ice down my spine and into the pit of my stomach but there was nothing I could do as I was carried into the room and locked inside with the man of my nightmares. 

I was placed heavily onto a wooden chair and tied with my hands behind my back. But I refused to look up as the sounds of a person I knew all to well getting up and approaching me. 

“My dear boy, my sweet Eren, how long has it been? You must be tired of all this running away from me by now. I must admit I’m surprised you could stay away from me for as long as you and your sister did” he said walked around my chair, shiny shoes clicking on the cheap worn through carpet. 

I said nothing.

“Come on Eren say something it’s been so long you must have something you want to say to your caring uncle”

Nothing.

“What did you do to him, mute him somehow?’ Uncle said shiny shoes turning from me to one of his henchman by the door.

“No we did nothing sir” replied the timid voice, tainted in fear.

The sound of my uncle’s slap rung through the room as he turned back to me and cooed.

“Come, come Eren say something, I won’t hurt you for it, I’d never hurt you” he said as his long bony fingers came into my line of sight.

I turned my head away, to avoid his fingers as if I would be stung if they even brushed me. Uncle sighed heavily as he pulled away and knelt down in front of me. Yet I still refused to look at him, I hid behind my bangs. 

“Poor Eren all alone, with no one to come and save you this time” he cooed softly voice dripping with malice. Nothing. “You little shit” he raged suddenly tacking my chin in his clawed grip far stronger than any other old man I knew.

“Face it, Eren you’re all alone now, no one is coming to save you and no one ever will, know why? Because you’re mine now and no one can change that fact, you’re-“he was interrupted by a hasty slamming on the door. I froze. Was it Levi, no he had no idea where I was, he probably didn’t even know I was kidnapped. Well at least he wouldn’t be in danger if he tried to save me. 

“You and you take those guns and answer the door” said my uncle under the impatient rapping at the door.

Once armed two men went to the door and wrenched it open, I looked up barely wanting to hope. 

“Sir, sir you told me to tell you when we had the flights arranged for you and the little prince” it was another henchman, I hung my head, mind racing. Flights? Where were we going? If we were going out of the country then Uncle was right, Mikasa would never find me then. I really was alone.

“You don’t need to suffer in silence anymore Eren I’ll keep you safe. I promise” Levi’s voice calm and collected unexpectedly filled my head and I felt my whole body relax as I saw him in my mind holding me close, eating the meals I made even that time when he lay beside me in his dorm filled my head and sent warmth through my entire body. Levi. 

‘Yea right of course bring me my car and help the prince” my Uncle’s voice filled my ears as two of is henchman came to me and the one who’d carried me here lifted me easily over his shoulder.

“Don’t fret my little prince” called Uncle before the door slammed shut behind me. “I’ll be by your side soon”. I shuddered to think of it.

A sleek black Mercedes stood in the shade of a large oak tree a few meters away and it was in the car that I was placed in and finally untied; only to have the rope replaced with a pair of shiny metal cuffs. 

“Made just for you little prince” said Phil as he buckled me in and shut the car door, clocking me inside as I waited for uncle, to arrive.

I was helpless now. The moment we arrived at the airport and got on a plane there would be no way for anyone to come and help me. And even less likely for me to contact anyone, Uncle would probably have someone watching me twenty-four seven. I looked around the car, searching for anything that could help me and maybe delay the trip to the airport. It was only when my eye fell on one of the many gears on the car that I had an idea. Shuffling forwards I stretched from my seat towards the gears. Thank my lucky stars I was born with long legs. Shifting my weight I stretched my boot towards the stick and began kicking it as hard as I could. If I could just break it then maybe it could buy me some time to call for help. If only uncle hadn’t picked such a new car, the gear stick was immobile and refused to move an inch. 

“Have you managed to get us a place?’ came uncle’s voice from outside the car. I froze he couldn’t see me like this, scurrying like a tortoise stuck on its back to try and get back into my seat. I succeeded and even managed to have enough time to flatten my hair further down onto my forehead putting my face into shadow. 

“Ahhh my sweet prince, did you miss me?”

I didn’t reply as uncle sat in the passenger’s seat and swiveled in his chair to look back at me. Thanks to my new mask I couldn’t see Uncles face and that was a big improvement. I didn’t however notice Uncles hand reach for me and stroke my cheek before settling on the top of my head. 

“You’ll make a fine son” he whispered pulling his arm away as the car started. I shrank back feeling the burn of uncle’s hand still etched into my skin as it replaced the soft touches Levi had given me that very morning, our time tighter seemed so far away now.

We pulled away from the inn as my heart sank, it was all over now. No one was coming and no one would. I guess at least I got to feel love for Levi before I left him forever.  
“Sir was it really necessary to bring guns with us?” asked one of the henchmen.

“Nothing was going to keep me from him, and if someone gets too close I want you to not hesitate, you understand” Uncle threatened.

Silence followed as the car bounce along the dirt road and the thunder clouds gathered darkening the sky and blotting out the sun, the weather matched my mood perfectly, the sun being the little amount of hope I had left. But it wasn’t long before the silence was broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesdays welcome back its been too long I've missed you. So close, so close action is on the horizon, hope its as good as it sounded to me. Enjoy <3

Eren’s POV

 

“Sir there’s a, vehicle behind us and it’s catching up, fast” suddenly blurted out he one of the three henchmen looking into the rear-view mirror will a worried look at his master. I opened my eyes hardly daring to hope. 

“What is it?” 

“It looks like a motorbike” 

“Ignore it, damn punks these days, it probably just wants to pass us” 

“Sir it’s run alongside our other car, should I tell your men to engage?”

“No leave him he just wants to get through” 

“Oh my god sir he just burst the car’s front tire we’ve lost our guard car, sir”

“What!”

I couldn’t contain myself; I sat up in my seat and looked back at the motorbike. It was a sleek looking machine with streaks of blue along its sides and a small rider now racing towards us on it.

A sudden peal of thunder erupted through the sky making me duck down again and fear to ripple through my body, but I fought through it and looked up again just as a flash of lightning lit up the sky illuminating the rider, enough for me get a glimpse of his face inside the helmet. Levi. 

I felt the weight on my chest lift as I recognised Levi astride the bike now racing towards us.

“Levi” I said out loud making uncle growl in rage.

“Get down Eren my precious, don’t worry we’ll get away for sure” to which he said to the tow henchmen beside me. ”Open fire” 

Suddenly guns were pulled out of the depth of tailored jackets as the two henchmen slicked the safety off their guns and opened the car windows to point their guns at the oncoming motorbike. 

“No LEVI!” I shouted at the top of my lungs hoping he may have heard my warning. But I didn’t find out because uncle grabbed me from behind and pulled me into the front seat taking my place as he pulled out his own gun. 

“Buckle him in Phil. Don’t worry Eren my dear uncle will keep you safe” he said smiling at me before smashing pointing his own gun to the motorbike. 

“No, no, no” I yelled as Phil restrained me and buckled me into the car, clicking my cuffs so they were attached to the car doorhandle. “So you don’t get any funny ideas” he added before tacking the steering wheel and slamming the accelerator. I cried out in frustration as I yanked hard on my cuffs willing them to yield. It was no use all I could do was sit back and watch.

Levi had fallen behind slightly due to the sudden rise in the speed of the car but he simply went faster catching up in moments. As he got closer all three men including uncle took their positions and aimed at the approaching bike. 

“Aim to kill’ said Uncle “No one gets my Eren, no one”.

“No Levi” I yelled praying he could hear me over the sounds of the racing vehicles.

“Fire” yelled Uncle and I watched in horror as bullets began to fly towards Levi. Levi swerved hard to the left avoiding the shower by mere inches as he began to close the gap between the two vehicles. 

“Damn it, again” said Uncle and again they fore and again they missed. Another crack of lightning lit the scene as Phil swerved to avoid a tree that seemed to come out of nowhere.  
“Sir I can barely see through this storm” he called over the sounds of heavy gunfire.

“Just keep driving you moron, he’s catching up. If you dare let him get even a meter closer my next bullet will be in your head” he threatened as he looked wildly at the Phil who was no swerving dangerously on the loose gravel. 

I was flung onto the door of the car as Phil narrowly missed a massive rock on the edge of the road. This was getting out of hand; if Phil wasn’t careful he may flip the car. I looked back at Levi who was still dodging bullets but because of his need to swerve from side to side to avoid the flying shots Uncle’s car was slowly widening the gap.  
“Yes, do you see now Eren, my prince only I can keep you safe” said Uncle turning in his seat to face me. ”Only me.” That was it.

“No uncle, you will never keep me because I’ve found someone who cares for me far more than you ever will and I care for him too. I love him Uncle and nothing you can say will ever make me change my mind so stop deceiving yourself” I screamed at him rage filling every word as they left my mouth. If my hands had been free I would have hit him. But I never got the chance, nor did Uncle get the chance to reply. 

A large rock loomed suddenly and unexpectedly out of the darkness, it was too close for Phil to dodge and in one fluids motion the car made contact and I felt myself fly forward then stop when the seatbelt and cuff stopped me. I watched as if in slow motion as the car flipped forward clean over the rock that had caused it. I saw Phil cry out as his window smashed and glass flew through the air cutting my face. Saw the two shooters fly out of their open windows their bodies a bloody mess and free from the absence of a seatbelt. Uncle yelled in pain when glass ripped through his shirt and the roof of the car made contact with the ground and the dent hit him hard on the head snapping his neck, killing him instantly. I caught a glimpse of one of the passenger doors flying clean off the main frame of the car and smashing into pieces against a rock. And I saw the car hit the mountain side hard causing Phil to fly out the front windscreen of the car as glass rained down on me cutting and slicing since I couldn’t protect myself due to the cuffs. 

Then I felt my whole body fly forwards from the impact, my head hit the dashboard as fire licked at the leather of the driver’s seat where Phil had sat fueled by the oil that was leaking from a pipe somewhere near the foot pedals. And just before I lost consciousness I thought for a brief moment that I heard Levi’s desperate voice screaming my name then everything went black once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh lovelies. Sorry for the slight delay, that thing called life got in my way and prevented me from posting this chapter on Tuesday so here it is on Thursday, sorry :(
> 
> On a happier or maybe slightly sadder note, this as i'm sure you've guessed will be the second last chapter of Late Nights Gaming. Looking back on it like *"wow look at all that like, wow damn we've come far". I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as i loved writing it. and if you like my writing I've started working on a few new one-shots so they will be up ASAP and some of them might even be from other anime besides Shingeki no Kyojin! I know right, I can hear your surprise from here or is that just my own?
> 
> I've also recently begun going to some really good English courses at my school so hopefully you will be able to tell the difference in my next work.  
> Thanks so much for sticking with me to the (half) end, it sure has been a longish road.   
> So on that note enjoy this second last chapter :)

Levi’s POV

 

I arrived at the hotel skidding to a stop and leaping off my bike like a gymnast, just as two posh looking cars pulled out of it. I would have paid the stuck up drivers no notice if I hadn’t seen who was in the back seat of the car in front. There was no mistaking Eren’s mop of light brown hair which had fallen over his eyes and covered the majority of his face. Seeing Eren so close to me, almost in my grasp lifted my spirits to cloud nine as I restarted the engine on my bike. But it was the man that I saw in the passenger seat of the same car that set my blood aflame. Finally I could put a face to a name and direct my hatred and pure rage at the man who had taken Eren from me. Uncle Yeager.   
I revved the engine and it roared matching my own raging temper as I skidding after the car spraying dirt and dust everywhere.

I sped down the road towards the two cars staying on their dust clouds as long as I could. First they would think I was an innocent motorbike rider trying to get past them that would be my window to take down the guard car at the back then it would be a high speed chance to reach my real target. Pulling out a pocket knife from my jacket I clicked it and examined the point, perfect for popping car tires especially unexpected ones. It didn’t take long for the cars to spot me and signal for me to overtake, taking my chance I drove alongside the rear car and drew my weapon, this would only work once, if I screwed this up it would be game over and a hell of a lot harder to get lose to the front car.   
With as much force as I could muster I drove my blade into the car’s rear right tire sending the car to an abrupt halt as I left it in the dust. One down, one to go.   
Picking up speed I neared the front car and spotted Eren’s face peeking through the back window. Hold on Eren I’m coming. Suddenly a peal of thunder echoed through the country side and Eren’s scared face disappeared. Of course the poor kids terrified of thunderstorms. I accelerated further, Eren really needed me now. A flash of lightning suddenly lit up the road and I saw with surprise Eren’s face through the back window looking at me as it lit up with overwhelming happiness, he knew it was me. I tried to smile back but a hand grabbed Eren by the collar of his shirt and he disappeared into the front seat of the car I presumed to keep him as far away from me as possible. However even though I couldn’t see Eren I could still, just hear him as the cars back windows opened. 

“No LEVI!” he shouted the warning so loud I managed to hear it over the screeching of tires and rumble of engines. Then I saw the three gun barrels pointing directly at me.  
I barely had anytime to avoid them. But avoid them I did. Eren needed me and there was nothing, not even a thousand bullets that could keep me from him. Another round of shots sounded as I dodged them swerving left and right as I drew nearer to the car and to Eren. But the moment I got closer the car suddenly sped up, pulling away from me. I looked down at my speed-o-meter 80kph well may as well make it 100.

I closed the gap as quickly as it had appeared and soon I was only ten metres from the car and my goal. I could still hear Eren shouting and I even heard Uncle Yeager’s voice yelling at his driver to speed up. But the car was already going too fast for a gravel road and it was too late. A large rock loomed out of nowhere and collided with the front of the vehicle head on causing it to flip forwards, performing two summersaults in the air. The bodies of thee shooters flew out of the spinning car and both rear doors disconnected from the car. I watched aghast as the car rolled then came to a crashing halt against the mountain wall, a wreck of twisted metal, fake leather and fire as it started to catch and spread. Screeching to a halt I ripped my helmet off my head and sprinted to the burning wreckage. Screaming Eren’s name and praying for a reply. When none came I started to picture the worst. Eren’s body burning as he lay dead in the front seat or in too much pain to move as the fire reached him. 

No stop he’ll be okay. You promised him, you promised you’d keep him safe. I screamed his name again as I reached the car and almost barfed as the stink of burnt metal and death contaminated my nostrils and smoke filled my lungs. But I didn’t stop I would never stop not until I knew Eren was safe in my arms. 

Coughing and spluttering I ripped the remaining car door open ignoring the pain as the hot metal burnt my skin. I could just see Eren laying a dead weight against his seat. I reached inside the car and undid the seatbelt and tried to drag Eren out but something stopped me. I looked down and my pent up rage roared as I saw a pair of handcuffs around Eren’s wrists locked around the car door its metallic grip. With blistered fingers I grabbed by last knife and with all my remaining strength smashed the cuffs into a million pieces freeing Eren just as the fire began to consume his seat and lick its way to the pool of oil at the foot of the driver’s seat. The moment Eren was in my arms and safely secure on my back I ran for it to cover before the car exploded behind us.

Once the danger had passed, I walked over to my bike and laid Eren down on the gravel. The first thing I did was place my ear to his chest , I could feel my heart beating so loud in my ears as if it wanted to beat for the both of his, luckily it didn’t need to. As I listened I just heard the faint, steady besting of Eren’s heart. From what I could see he was fine on the outside but I had no way of knowing if he had any broken bones or anything. I pulled out my first aid kit and began doing the best I could to fix some of the smaller cuts and bruises on his face. Once that was done I lay down next to him and looked up at the sky. It was still dark and dreary but as I looked the clouds began to fade away and light streamed down onto the road, illuminating Eren’s peaceful face as he breathed, I looked over at him then. The sun was just hitting his face drawing out the dark tint of his skin and the flush of pink on his checks from the explosion. I could just see his eyelashes that framed gorgeous eyes which I knew represented the Pacific Ocean in perfect clarity.  
It was true now, the truth was dawning on me literally as the rays of sun hit us both lying on the dirty gravel (oh damn this was actually so gross) road. I was certainly, indefinitely in love with this kid. He was my life now, and I would never want it any other way.

“Eren, you’ve fallen into my life with so little amount of style I fell in love with you,” I said out loud as I placed my hand on his check and stroked the smooth skin there. 

“And the best part of all this shitfest is I managed to keep my promise to you,” I said smiling genuinely for the first time since Eren left my dorm that morning.

Eren’s POV 

 

Heat was radiating from some unknown source as I lay on something hard and rough, like sandpaper. I could feel parts of my body ached and stung I could only imagine what it would feel like when I was really awake. Or maybe I wouldn’t have to since I’m dead. Well if I am dead and this was Heaven then it hurt a lot, almost too much for Heaven, wasn’t it supposed to be full of white fluffy clouds as ground and clear blue skies twenty-four seven. Then this must be Hell. But the pain I felt right now wasn’t large enough for it to be Hell. So where on earth was I? 

I could feel my heart beating fragile like as if it was too scared to beat properly or it’d break. And maybe I would. My ribcage and back muscles felt that brittle and sore. But I couldn’t stay in this darkness forever; I had to admit I was curious. Where was I? And what happened to me? And what happened to Levi? Oh my god Levi!  
My eyes flew open as the muscles and my head reacted to his name. I could barely move my head as my eyes adjusted to the brightness, as my vision cleared and I could see again, I saw the dark clouds that had covered the sun during our high speed chance, parting as rays of light and sunshine took their place bathing the entire scene in pale yellow and golden orange. I smiled finally and lifted my hand to shield my eyes. The moment my hand lifted to the sky another caught it mid-action, I could feel multiple blisters and radiant heat coming from it as I looked to its owner beside me, and almost passed out again with joy. 

Levi, face smothered in ash and dirt covering his porcelain skin; which usually glowed with cleanliness, smiled at me and took my hand to his face as he began to tremble. 

“Oh my god Eren, you scared me to death” he said voice quivering with emotion as I stared in amazement at his stricken face. 

I gasped slightly as tears began to fall from his steel grey eyes making tracks in his dirty face. Never had I seen Levi cry and I never thought I would. 

“Don’t look so worry kid I’m just so happy” he said reading my face the only way he could, easily. 

“Damn you Levi why do you have to be so adorable’ I said as tears filled my own eyes and began to spill over as I did the last thing I thought I had the balls for. I reached forward and drew him in my blood covered arms and kissed his waiting lips. 

“I love you Levi” I whispered placing my forehead to his.

“And me to you, Eren” he said voice overflowing with emotion.

And we held each other close as we were bathed in the suns radiant glow all our worried melting away, because we were finally together, and that was all we needed to be happy. As long as we were together it was as if we could concur anything and everything, because we had each other and there was no place I’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT’S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN. *small tear rolls down my face. Thank-you to all those lovely readers who have stuck with me every step of the way, I loved all your kudos and comments, thank-you they are so motivational. 
> 
> Sorry the last bit of this final chapter may be a bit cheesy for some, it just fit the moment, so if people-saying-cheesy-things-to-each-other isn’t your cup of tea. Then feel free to skip the last few paragraphs of this final chapter, other than that. 
> 
> On a side note this chapter does involve (probably terribly written) smut, for all those pervs out there I will attempt to improve my smut writing. If my writing skills really suck please feel free to comment below any pointers you have or on my writing in general I'd love to hear from you all Enjoy!

Eren’s POV

“Eren you little shit how many times do I have to tell you? You have to press shift at the same time, or you’ll never perform the move.”

“Yeah, Mr Bossy I’d like to see you do it.”

“There like that, maybe the reason you can’t do this is because you’re too stupid.”

“Say’s the guy who just saw my last test results I don’t think so, besides it’s not me it’s you.”

“Explain.”

“You’re distracting.”

“Oh is it because I’m doing this?” Levi kissed me so lightly on my collar bone that I almost didn’t feel it, but the simple touch still sent shivers down my spine. It had been two and a bit months since Levi had saved me from my Uncle’s grasp, and we were currently in the middle of an intense game of Wall Assault with Levi sitting in my desk chair with me on his lap. I was attempting to execute one of the hardest tricks in the manual but unlike Levi I just couldn’t do it. Okay maybe because it was a really hard move, but Levi was the real problem. Having him right there was far too tempting.

“You’re getting funny ideas again kid aren’t you?”

“What, no I’m not!” I cried defiantly stubborn as ever.

“Really? Then explain that tent in your pants.” he demanded motioning with his chin to the significant bulge in my pants. I blushed crimson and tried to leap out of his lap in case I died of embarrassment but Levi held me close pressing his own boner to my lower back.

“Only if you explain yours first.” I said smirking over my shoulder at him and his damn god-like face.

“Gladly. Well my boner is caused by your abrupt adorableness and ability to affect me so much and it seems unconsciously so, which I don’t know whether I like or hate. But one thing is certain and it’s that I love every bone in your body and not just that one.” He said with absolutely no shame what so ever, the sly smirk; which could arouse me so much never leaving his perfect face.

The conversation ended at that as I twisted in his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist, the game forgotten. Levi took the hint and pulled my roughly down to his height as our lips collided the passion and longing clear as day as we molded together. I’d never get tired of Levi’s kisses; he always managed to make every one of them different and exciting each time. It was when Levi slipped his tongue into my mouth that my hands did the same to his shirt, tugging at the fabric I pulled it over his head breaking the kiss for only a moment until our lips connected again, as if we couldn’t stand even the slightest distance between us. With Levi’s shirt finally gone I turned my attention to his sculpted chest, which I placed my heated palms over his nipples pulling stifled moans from his lips as he kissed men harder and grinded our hips together. I groaned with desire as the craving for more friction increased tenfold.

“You’re just too adorable Levi.” I whispered as we broke apart for breath, looking down at his pink cheeks and swollen lips; highlighted by his pale features.

“I’d say the same for you.” Levi said slipping my shirt over my head and placed his hands on the band of my pants.

“Impatient are we?” I asked taking his hands in mine and kissing his knuckles with hooded eyes.

“I’m only even thinking about stopping because it’s too hard to do it in a chair.” Levi explained looking up at me with similar eyes deep with lust and yearning. Alright then, getting up I slide my arms under Levi’s thin legs and solid back, lifting him out of the chair with ease and carried him bridal style to our bed, where I placed him with ultimate care as I would a precious piece of glass, onto the pristine sheets. Ever since I moved in with Levi I got used to the cleanliness he demanded of me and made sure that the sheets where always clean in case something like this happened.

“What are you looking so smug about?” Levi asked as he tugged at my waist band again like a child begging for a snack.

“Oh I just feel like the luckiest guy in the world right now.” I replied as I pulled Levi’s jeans off and lowered myself beside him, mimicking the position we’d woken up in when Levi had saved me all those days ago.

“Same here” Levi said placing his palm to my check as his lips brushed my forehand with sudden gentleness and care that I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch without realizing. Levi however was not known for his patience and soon his kisses turned rough and our clothes where on the floor as he caressed my hips and whispered in my ear.

“I hope you have no classes tomorrow kid because you’re gonna find it difficult to walk anywhere after I’m done with you.” he hummed nibbling on my earlobe sending shivers of desire down low as my body began to anticipate what was about to come. Levi took his delicious time taking my boxers off which didn’t bode well for me as I wriggled under him; I was really at his mercy now and it took him no time at all, yeah like I cared.

“Eren, don’t get too excited you and I both know you don’t last long.” he said sneering. I growled at that and sat up laying him along my chest as I attacked his face and neck leaving marks, I hoped would force him to search his wardrobe for a turtleneck tomorrow. Levi gasped at the attention and didn’t hesitate to thread his fingers through my hair, taking the opportunity I slid his boxers off exposing his length to the cold air as a drop of pre-cum escaped which I caught in my fingers. I could feel myself getting close as well so I didn’t resist as Levi pulled away and took a bottle of lube out of his jeans pocket.

“If I had a camera right now-. “he began but I cut him off by pulling him back onto the bed.

“You wouldn’t dare.” I threatened playfully “You’re to selfish to let anyone else see me this way.”

“True, but I could start an album just for my own personal benefit.” He said putting emphasis on the last word.

“Now you sound like a creepy old man, finally acting your age are we Levi? Wow." I knew I’d pay for that comment later but for the moment I didn’t care because that sped Levi up in his preparation no problem and before I knew it his fingers were at my entrance poking and prodding. I moaned out loud as he inserted another finger making my spine tense with desire as my body craved what it knew was coming. Levi scissored his fingers preparing me causing slight moans and other erotic sounds from my parted lips which he claimed without hesitation, aroused by the sounds.

“Ready?” he asked as he lubed up and positioned himself to my entrance.

“I love you so much.” I said instead of answering.

“Me to Eren, I will always love you and I promise I’ll protect you for as long as I live.” He said touching his forehead to mine as he gently pushed inside of me drawing a cry from my lips which he sealed with a kiss. Levi stopped the moment I was full of him and refused to move until I said so, this was routine for us now ever since I first announce I was ready to give my virginity to him. I nodded now signalling I was ready for him to move, the instant he did pleasure beyond anything I’d ever felt erupted from where our bodies connected and I knew Levi could feel it to as his breath became labored and more erotic by the second. Levi was right; I didn’t last long especially when Levi himself was so good. I came first, Levi followed soon after. With an exhausted sigh Levi pulled out and lay down on the bed beside me and kissed my parted lips softly now slightly swollen from the attention.

“Goddamnit Eren, you’re my everything” he whispered “You toppled into my life and I can’t even imagine you out of it.” Instead of answering I opened my mouth and began to hum. Levi loved it when I sang despite my arguments that I sounded like an elephant with a cold.

 

_“Cause you’re a sky, cause you’re a sky full of stars._

_I’m gonna give you my heart cause you’re a sky,_

_cause you’re a sky full of stars. Cause you light up my path. Such a heavenly view,_

_you’re such a heavenly view.”_

 

“And I’ll want you, watch over you and love you till the day I die” finished Levi silencing me with a kiss.

“And I you” I whispered back. Forever and always till the day I die.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading <3 
> 
> any points and tips please comment below.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading <3


End file.
